The peak-to-average ratio of a communication signal is of critical importance to the cost, complexity, and size of a radio's (or other communication device's) linear power amplification system. Seemingly small reductions in peak-to-average ratio (PAR) can have a significant impact on each of the above-mentioned system characteristics. That is, the higher a linearity of a linear power amplifier, the higher the power consumption, cost, and size of the linear power amplifier. Further, efficiency of a power amplifier can drop off quickly, since it is designed for the peak power handled by a communication device.
In order to minimize the cost, size, and power consumption of a mobile communication device, there is a need for efficient techniques to suppress PAR. This is especially true for communication devices that include a multicarrier transmitter.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.